


Почти месяц

by jamie_lee



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Почти месяц

Они с Бэкки встречаются уже почти месяц – календарь, висящий на холодильнике, показывал, что до знаменательного дня оставалось совсем немного – когда в комнате Дэйва объявляется Бальтазар. Когда Дэйв приходит домой, еле передвигая ноги после длительной прогулки – студентам, не обогащенным материально, бродить с любимой за руку по ночным аллеям просто необходимо ради экономии – тот сидитл на единственном кресле, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку и, кажется, дремлет. Дэйв замечает остроносые туфли, небрежно сброшенные на пол рядом, и отчего-то думает, что никогда не видел Бальтазара таким спокойным – в смысле, чувак-то на первый взгляд был совершенно невозмутим и расслаблен, но если хорошо приглядеться, то можно было увидеть, насколько тот всегда был готов к нападению. Наверное, это было не совсем приятно, так жить. Дэйв не очень это представляет – ему было достаточно того, что почти десять лет подряд он ожидал, что кто-нибудь из сидящих рядом ребят узнает его и скажет что-то вроде, эй, это же Дэйв, тот самый ненормальный мальчишка, что обмочил штаны, напридумывав себе что-то странное.   
Первый психолог, к которому он ходил, говорила что-то про либидо и образ отца, и спрашивала, что еще он помнит. Что ему снится. Почему именно дракон, Дэйв?.. Этот мужчина, в твоем видении, что он делал? Он касался тебя?..  
Больше Дэйв не упоминал его на сеансах – хотя помнил прекрасно. Трудно забыть человека, который в одночасье умудрился заставить тебя поверить в собственную исключительность, а затем исчез, превратив в посмешище для всей школы. Вот только Дэйв никогда не злился на придуманного им же самим – исключительно богатое воображение – человека, потому что это было… Ну что-то вроде сказки, в которую очень уж хочется поверить, и потому он никогда не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы избавиться от найденного в магазине кольца. Чудесная сказка о чародее с самыми добрыми глазами.  
\- Тебя не учили, что некрасиво пялиться на людей? – Бальтазар даже не смотрит на него, просто бормочет чуть недовольно. – Хотя, кажется, твое поколение не знает никаких рамок.  
Дэйв ловит себя на том, что счастливо улыбается, хотя в этот раз точно уверен, что ничего не придумал и не нужно доказывать самому себе, что он нормален. Бальтазар на его кресле абсолютно реален, и можно протянуть руку и убедиться в этом лично. Что, собственно говоря, Дэйв и делает, ощущая плотность рубашки Бальтазара под пальцами. Тот никак не реагирует на такое вопиющее нарушение личного пространства.  
\- Я встречаюсь с Бэкки, - невпопад сообщает Дэйв, и Бальтазар кивает. – Она необыкновенно милая, знаешь, совершенно не понимает физику, и слушает ту музыку, о которой я понятия не имею, но это круто. Ну, ты знаешь. Когда любишь кого-то.  
Бальтазар наблюдает за ним и улыбается, кивая, словно ему действительно интересно слышать о том, что происходило с Дэйвом.   
\- Я думал, ты ушел, - отчего-то это звучит обвиняющее, но Бальтазар лишь жмет плечами.- Решил навестить любимого ученика?..  
\- Закончить обучение, - говорит он просто, словно это должно объяснить все. Бальтазар вообще, как уже успел заметить Дэйв, имеет привычку говорить странные вещи и ожидать того, что он сразу все поймет. – Вероника тоже нашла ученицу. Очень способная девочка.  
\- У вас с ней все клево, да? – Дэйв осторожно садится на кровать, сбрасывая растоптанные кеды. Сегодня он точно уж не собирался колдовать, чтобы надевать неудобную обувь, да и вообще, отчего-то стало казаться, что эта способность ему больше не понадобиться. – В смысле, она красивая.  
\- Прекрасная, - соглашается Бальтазар, кивая. – Кажется, она тоже считает, что я должен закончить твое обучение.  
\- Чтобы спасти Нью-Йорк от плохих парней?  
\- Нью-Йорк, США, весь мир… Как пожелаешь. Зло не было сосредоточенно в одной Моргане.  
\- Ты будешь тренировать меня вместе с Вероникой?..  
Бальтазар насмешливо вскидывает брови, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Это будет слегка затруднительно, каждый день после твоих занятий летать в Индию на тренировки, но если преемник Мерлина жаждет подобного, кто я, чтобы…  
\- То есть, Вероника не здесь?  
\- То есть, не здесь.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я здесь, - Бальтазар качает головой. – Для умного парня ты иногда невероятно глуп. Надеясь, ты ценишь то, что твоя любимая все еще с тобой.  
Дэйв не знает, почему он улыбается в ответ на это очень даже язвительное замечание. Наверное, дело в том, что это происходит по-настоящему, или в том, что он скучал по Бальтазару. Или в том, что он думал, что больше не увидит чародея?..  
\- Вероника считает, что я слишком много думаю о тебе. Говорит, что если бы мы хотя бы закончили Круг Мерлина, я сумел бы не волноваться о тебе лишний раз.  
Дэйв не слушает его, удивленно рассматривая то, что стоит в углу. Неужели это правда…  
\- Тумбочка?.. Моя чертова тумбочка? Что, серьезно?  
\- Ты казался расстроенным, когда мы оставили ее на крыше. Когда я собрался к тебе в гости, почему-то вспомнил об этом. Ну а теперь мне пора.  
Бальтазар легко поднимается, надевает свои дурацкие стариковские туфли и перекидывает плащ через левую руку, когда Дэйв вновь неосознанно хватает его за запястье, словно пытается остановить. Это превращается в дурную привычку, отчего-то думает он, прежде чем отстраняется.  
\- Ты же не исчезнешь, нет?..  
\- Остаться сейчас точно не могу. Завтра, в пять, и даже не вздумай опоздать. Надеясь, ты хоть немного читал книгу.  
Бальтазар легко касается пальцами полы шляпы и серьезно разглядывает Дэйва, словно пытаясь найти ответ на какой-то вопрос.  
\- Я вроде тебя не благодарил за то, что ты спас мне жизнь?..  
\- Нет, - Дэйв жмет плечами, словно все нормально, словно он каждый день возвращает к жизни дорогих ему людей.  
\- Значит, как-нибудь отблагодарю.  
Когда дверь за ним хлопает – отчего-то Дэйв все равно каждый раз ждет, что тот раствориться в воздухе или что-то вроде того – вдруг приходит осознание того, что завтра, на полшестого, у него назначен ужин с Бэкки. Ведь вскоре вроде как их первая дата.  
Кажется, это будет первый раз за это самый неполный месяц, когда именно Дэйв отменит их свидание, но Бэкки поймет. По крайней мере, он надеется на это.


End file.
